ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Thirst for the Throne
Story In the hospital ward, Isis is using mana to heal Yami’s shoulder. Mana is being scolded by Mahad, while Shimon is ranting at Shada and Karim on stabbing the Pharaoh in the shoulder. Isis: Relax, your Majesty. They will get a small scolding, but they will suffer no real repercussions. Unless, of course, you want it. Yami: No. It was an accident. I can’t hold it against them. Isis: Good. You will be next, just so you know. Shimon or Seto will tell you off for sneaking out at night, disguising yourself and getting into a petty fight with commoners. Yami: I couldn’t just do nothing. Isis: I know. Yami: Are you married, Isis? Isis: Huh? Where did that come from? Yami: I had been thinking of my descendants, those who carry on my name and title, and how important it is to ensure the future that we want. I was just wondering if your name would be continued. Isis: Not at the moment. I have dedicated my life to serving the Pharaoh. Yami: Have you ever thought about it? Isis: On occasion. But it hadn’t seemed as important. Had you thought of proposing to that Mana? Yami: I don’t know. I mean, I don’t remember, really. I wouldn’t be comfortable with it until my memory returns, or I relearn who she is. Isis: She is someone who would be a worthy companion. Mahad: Priestess Isis, would you excuse us for a moment? Isis turns, as Mahad enters the room. Isis stands up, as she bows to Mahad, walking out. Mahad looks sternly at Yami. Yami: Look, before you say anything, Mahad: I understand you wished to entertain Mana’s delusions, but you have to use your better judgement and consider what could’ve happened, to either of you! You are the Pharaoh, and there are many who would have no problems killing you! Yami: (Pouting) I’m surprised that Seto isn’t the one giving this talk. Mahad: Seto had been summoned by Priest Aknadin to discuss something. Now, you have only been back one day, and you have been in two brawls! That is not the role of the Pharaoh to fight his own battles! Yami: Then how about the battles of the people? To protect those, who can’t fight?! Mahad: Then you should’ve left it to Mana, or call for me. Yami: Mana had refused, and it would’ve been too late. If I hadn’t had fought Zorc, Mahad: That was a different situation! Yami: It wasn’t! I was the one who could save that girl, so I did! Dueltrix: Dueltrix playlist restored. '' Yami looks down at the Dueltrix, it glowing yellow. Mahad spots it as well, raising his eyebrow. Mahad: Did that bracelet, just talk? Yami: (Sighs) Yeah, it did. Look, I’m sorry for deceiving you. But, I’m not the real Pharaoh Atem. Mahad: You, are not? Yami: I’m his descendant, some 3,000 years in the future. Not quite sure how, considering he’s dead and didn’t have any children. Mahad: You are not dead! Yami: I am not! But I am not your Pharaoh! My skin is white, I have no clue how to rule. I have, futuristic technology! But that’s irrelevant, because I need you. In my time, you are there, and you save my life! I need you to give me the same devotion as you gave Atem, to help fulfill his legacy! A nurse attendant walks into the room, wearing a black attire. She sorts through the supplies, as Mahad looks in disbelief. Mahad: You have intentionally misled me, to fulfill your own selfish needs. Yami: Atem died protecting his people. You protect me in the future, so I can save my people. I’m not a king or ruler, but I am responsible for the momentum of an entire civilization to move forward. But I can’t do it without you. Please. Mahad: I do not know. I cannot, look out! The nurse comes at Yami, holding a crooked sword in reverse grip. Mahad pushes Yami out of the way, as the sword cuts through Mahad’s chest, him gasping for breath as he drops to the ground. Yami is on the ground, scurrying. Yami: Mahad! Yami crawls towards Mahad, as the assassin kicks him in the stomach, pushing him back. She then stomps on him, him letting out a groan. Yasmin: This, is for you defeating the Dark One. Let the darkness always live! Yasmin raises her sword up, getting ready to gouge it into Yami’s neck. She thrusts it down, as a mana blade blocks it. Mana is there, mana extended from her staff like a blade. Mana: And here I thought I’d get to sneak a kiss with you while the nurse was gone! Here you’re getting killed again! Yami: Not yet! Yami kicks Yasmin, knocking her away and into a table. She then dashes out of the door, as Yami gets up. Mana: Oh gods, Master Mahad! Mana drops her staff, as she grabs a pile of bandages, applying pressure to Mahad’s wounds. His white robes are now red, as Yami places two cards on the Dueltrix. He slaps it down, transforming into Elaskiblast. Mana: Another Ka?! Elaskiblast: Can you heal injuries with that magic? Mana: No. I don’t have that kind of control. I’m lucky to have been able to do that! Elaskiblast: We need to close that wound. Move the bandages, hold him down. Mana: What are? Elaskiblast: Saving his life! As he’s done for me. Elaskiblast presses his molten arm across the gash, as Mahad screaming. Mana struggles to hold him down, Mahad flailing. Elaskiblast leans into him and puts his full weight on top of him, preventing him from moving. The fire cauterizes the wound, as Elaskiblast gets up, the wound sealed. Elaskiblast: Clean it as best as you can. I’m going to catch that thief and find out where Isis went! Elaskiblast takes off running down the hall, stretching his arm down to grab the wall at the end of the hall, pulling himself to it. He crashes into the wall and breaks through it, making it outside into the courtyard. The sky is black from clouds, as hundreds of imperial guard members are fighting against mini-zorcs, many being struck down. Isis, Shada and Karim are in the heat of the battle, surrounded by mini-zorcs, as Yasmin runs along the wall above the garden. Elaskiblast: Not likely. Elaskiblast’s arm heats up, the fire of the molten rock glowing yellow and white. His arm shoots out in extension and stretches out further than before, stretching all along the courtyard, the fist soaring past Yasmin’s face. She stops suddenly, forcing her to fall backwards, falling off the wall. She uses her sword as a hook, skidding down the courtyard wall. Elaskiblast’s legs burn as bright as his arms, as he pushes off, releasing a burst of flames that propel him forward. He retracts his arm, as he stretches his other one to attack. Yasmin pushes off the wall, flipping to dodge the arm. Yasmin goes to slice the arm, when it releases a heat wave, deflecting her. She lands, as Elaskiblast lands in front of her. Yasmin: A living Ka?! Elaskiblast: These dark followers yours, or Gerudo’s? Yasmin: Gerudo leads the army, but I, am its general! Mini-zorcs form to assist Yasmin, as Elaskiblast stretches his arms out, in a rapid frenzy. Bursts of heat shoot off, destroying the mini-zorcs. Yasmin swings her sword, creating a hook like extension, but it is busted by Elaskiblast’s attack, as a heat burst hits Yasmin square in the chest. Elaskiblast stands over Yasmin, stretching his leg into the air. He snaps it down, stomping into Yasmin, cratering the area around them, releasing a heat wave that breaks through the mini-zorcs in the area. Isis, Shada and Karim stand down, as the mini-zorcs break away. A large footprint is imprinted into Yasmin’s motionless body. Elaskiblast reverts, Yami panting. Isis: Your highness? Yami: Mahad’s in critical condition. I cauterized the wound, but it’d be better if you checked it. Isis: Agreed. Yami: Karim, find out where the heck Seto and Aknadin are. Shada, we’re going after Gerudo. Shada: Gerudo? Yami: Who else can control these things? She said that they came from him. And now, we end this. End Scene Seto walks into an underground chamber, where Aknadin sits on a throne. It overlooks an arena, where Kisara is running from Cliff, Chick and Gorg. Seto: Priest Aknadin, what is the meaning of this? Calling me away from the Pharaoh’s bedside? Aknadin: That is of a trivial matter. I am sure that he is resting peacefully while recovering from his injuries. In the meantime, I don’t know if you recall that girl from last night. Seto takes another look onto the field, seeing Kisara ducking through Gorg’s legs, avoiding his grip. Seto: Why are you letting that girl be chased by them again? According to Mana’s report, they were the ones trying to assault her! Aknadin: We also saw her release a stream of lightning, summoning the power of the White Dragon. Seto: White, dragon? Aknadin: A legendary Ka, supposed to be as powerful as the Egyptian Gods that the Pharaoh can summon. However, it seems that she doesn’t want to summon it. She will summon it to save herself, however, and upon that moment, I will capture it, to give to you. Seto: To, me? Aknadin: Yes, of course! The next Pharaoh in the lineup! Upon Atem’s death, you will inherit the throne, just as you were supposed to! Seto: You said that Atem is healing peacefully! Aknadin: Don’t fret over the small details, Seto. He won’t even feel it. But now, we need to obtain the White Dragon for you. Kisara moves to the side to dodge Cliff, as Seto watches, his anger rising. Kisara is forced into a corner, the Dark Scorpions approaching. Seto: Enough! Seto jumps over the ledge, landing in the field. He draws his sword, getting the attention of the Dark Scorpions. Seto: Leave her alone! Cliff: Oh, trying to play hero here? We like killing heroes. Cliff draws his knife, as he dashes in, parrying with Seto’s blade, holding him in place. Chick wields his mallet while Gorg uses his mace, going to strike him. Seto kicks Cliff away, as he leaps backwards. Cliff throws a knife at Seto, who deflects it. Gorg charges at him, Seto rolling to the side, slashing at Gorg. Gorg blocks with the handle of his mace, as Chick hits Seto from behind with his mallet. Seto drops to the ground, the three snickering over him. Kisara: Stop! Leave us alone! Kisara screams, as the White Dragon materializes above her, being transparent. White Dragon fires a white lightning blast, vaporizing the three Dark Scorpion members. Aknadin: Now! Aknadin’s golden eye glows, as White Dragon is trapped in a golden prison. Kisara is in a comatose state, as Seto gets up, seeing the White Dragon. Seto: Aknadin! Enough of this madness! You are a High Priest of the Pharaoh! Brother of the previous one! Aknadin: And I long ago gave up the limelight! It is time for you to rise to the position! White Dragon flies at Seto, who raises his blade, it releasing phantasm energy. He slashes through it, as White Dragon is absorbed into the phantasm, and into Seto. He groans, as the golden prison seals onto Seto. Aknadin: And now, your Ka is stronger than ever! Karim: Aknadin, what is going on?! Aknadin doesn’t turn to look, as Karim comes in, approaching Aknadin. Seto looks up from the arena. Karim: Gerudo has escaped, and reinitiated an attack on the Pharaoh! We need all the Priests together to combat him! Aknadin: Yes, to defeat him, it would take all of us. It is too bad that all of us won’t be there to fight him. Karim: I, do not follow. Aknadin: You won’t be there. Aknadin turns to face Karim, a golden blast shooting from his eye. Karim is hit, and drops to the ground. Seto: Aknadin! You’ve gone mad! Aknadin: If I’ve gone mad, then that happened long ago, Seto. And now, to ensure, that you become Pharaoh! Seto: I refuse! Aknadin’s gold eye shines, as Seto covers his eyes. His eyes become gold and glassy, as he lowers his arms, as if in a trance. End Scene Gerudo waits outside the palace, pacing impatiently. Gerudo: The commotion of the palace sounds like it ended long ago! How long does it take Yasmin to make her way back to me?! The gates open, Gerudo gasping in astonishment. Yami and Shada walk through the gate, approaching him. Gerudo: But how?! Yami: Your assassin wasn’t good at her job. Shada: It is obvious you are too dangerous to be left alive. By decree of the High Priests, you are sentenced to death. Gerudo: You say that as if you can actually kill me! I am darkness incarnate! I am the new Zorc! A shadow snake materializes, coiling around Gerudo. It hisses at them, and lunges at them. Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. Goop Chill: Goop Chill! Goop Chill fires freeze rays from his hands, freezing the shadow snake. The darkness out of the ice severs the frozen part and reforms, lunging again. Shada thrusts his spear into the shadow snake, the force knocking it back. Gerudo fires a blast of darkness, as Goop Chill fires a freeze ray, the dark and ice forming a large sculpture. The snake bites into Goop Chill, his body melting into water to take the blow. He refreezes, breaking the teeth off of the snake. Goop Chill: Shada, get Gerudo! I’ll handle the snake! Goop Chill flies into the air, forming an ice path, sliding on it. He fires several freeze rays, the snake regenerating after each blow, going after him. Shada charges at Gerudo, who forms a shadow axe. The two clash, exchanging blows. They deadlock, as shadow creep off the ground, wrapping around Shada. Shada: Agh! Pharaoh! Retreat! He is too strong! You have to survive! The darkness wraps around Shada, as he is pulled into the ground. Goop Chill: Shada! Hold strong! Goop Chill flies towards Shada, firing a freeze ray at the darkness. The darkness stops, though they rise again, consuming Shada. Goop Chill lands, firing a freeze ray at Gerudo. Gerudo blocks it with his darkness blasts. Goop Chill: Who freed you, anyway?! I thought they took measures to prevent you from escaping. Gerudo: I would take a look at your personnel if you survive this battle. You have a traitor in your midst. Goop Chill: Big talk, coming from the guy who betrayed the living. Goop Chill flies forward, his body morphing into water, wrapping around Gerudo. He refreezes, trapping Gerudo in his body. Gerudo: Agh! Let me go! This is no way to treat the new Dark One! Goop Chill: Dude, you don’t even meet up to the requirements to be one of his stupid followers. Time to chill off. The shadow snake comes after him, going to bite into him. Goop Chill’s body breaks to water and floats off with the Anti-Gravity Projector, leaving Gerudo in the snake’s path. Gerudo: No! Wait! The snake bites into Gerudo, him screaming in pain. Gerudo drops, with two large holes in his body. Goop Chill lands, and reverts. Yami looks at Gerudo’s screaming last expression. Yami: One threat down. Now, to have a talk, with Aknadin. Characters * Yami * High Priests ** Isis ** Shimon ** Mahad ** Shada (death) ** Karim (death) ** Seto * Mana * Kisara (death) Villains * Aknadin * Gerudo (death) * Yasmin (death) * Mini-Zorcs * Dark Scorpions ** Cliff (death) ** Chick (death) ** Gorg (death) Aliens * Elaskiblast * Goop Chill Trivia * More characters die in this episode than in any other episode of Ya-Mi-Oh! * Clockwork Angel was originally going to appear to save Mahad's life. I changed it upon remembering about cauterizing a wound with fire. * Aknadin transfers the White Dragon from Kisara to Seto, killing Kisara in the progress. * Elaskiblast's power boosts from heating up was inspired by Gear Second from ''One Piece. * The forming of the ice and darkness sculpture was inspired by the movie Rise of the Guardians, which I was watching while writing this episode. * Shada and Karim are killed. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ancient Egypt Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Zorc Arc